


Excerpts From A Bad Breakup

by RoverMaelstrom



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoverMaelstrom/pseuds/RoverMaelstrom
Summary: My hand slipped and a thing popped out...





	Excerpts From A Bad Breakup

*a raised voice is suddenly heard coming from the basement apartment, an anomaly, that tenant is usually so quiet - the landlady pauses and listens*

"Well, what's the problem then? You know I don't care one way or another about Chicago, I just stayed because you were here. If you're getting moved, I'm happy to move too - hell, even if they're sending you somewhere I really can't go, I'll just go back to seeing the country until your assignment is over, what's the big deal?"

*a low, calm voice responds, too quietly for the individual words to be made out*

"You know this, though, you've known for years! Yeah, I hate the way they treat me, but I've lived with that shit since before being embraced, it's nothing new and why should I let people like them start bothering me now? I've always supported you doing what you need to do, hell, I've backed you up even when I thought it was stupid because you needed it! I'm not buying it, you don't get to just tell me you're breaking up with me for my own good, I'm not going to just slink away because shit might get slightly rough! Come on, babe, you know me better than that - I think you're worth it, ok? Don't try to break it off now because of some dumb reason, I'm not gonna ditch you just because things got a little rocky."

*the low voice responds again, but is cut off by the first one*

"Nope, not buying it. What the fuck is going on?"

*a pause, then a hard thump, as though someone was just slammed against a wall. Silence, then the low voice rises into the audible, if not intelligible, range, a harder edge to it now*

"...you piece of shit. I don't believe you."

*the low voice rumbles once more, mocking tones flavoring it*

"Get. Out. Get the fuck away from me. GO!"

*a short, sharp sentence, then the door slams open and the landlady retreats behind the laundry room door*

"Just fucking go, you asshole."

*a figure storms up the stairs and out the front door, snowflakes swirling in as he slams it behind him. The landlady sticks her head back out into the hallway cautiously*

*muffled, broken weeping echoes up the stairs*


End file.
